


Промах в душевой (The Shower Incident)

by Manokanaka



Category: Alien Series, Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors
Genre: Humor, Other, Sexual Humor, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manokanaka/pseuds/Manokanaka
Summary: Иногда случается жопа. Даже с самыми крутыми десантниками. Юмор со слэшевой окраской.Sometimes even the toughest colonial matines can find themselves in the deepest ass.It's humor, but with a hint of slash.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Написано для драббл-феста "This is War" (писалось что называется "на коленке") в мае 2012 года. Очень сильное использование ненормативной лексики.
> 
> Посвящается Skjelle

Промах в душевой

По искреннему и не предвзятому мнению сержанта Робертса рядовой Моррис был отличным парнем и никогда не нарывался на неприятности. Однажды, впрочем, он умудрился найти неприятности на свою задницу. Причем буквально.  
По-хорошему виноваты были все – слишком уж расслабились, но они провели в этом секторе фронтира уже два месяца, и это был далеко не курорт. Пришлось зачищать около десятка мелких пограничных баз, пару крупных и одно поселение, о чем даже матерые вояки вспоминали с содроганием.  
Теперь работа подошла к концу, и они расположились на последнем очищенном объекте – военно-исследовательской базе «Осирис», дожидаясь межзвездного транспорта.   
Когда ребята нашли на базе халявное бухло, Робертс не стал их останавливать, они заслужили немного покутить после Ада, в котором побывали. Правда, он не ожидал, что некоторые надерутся до невменяемого состояния, но таких было немного. В целом же на базе царили умеренно добродушное подпитие и такой же умеренно добродушный мордобой – ребята его были остры на язык и обидчивы.  
– Да имел я тебя!!!  
– А имелочка не коротковата, или ты пощекотать меня собрался?  
И всё в том же духе.  
Затронули они даже запретную тему – можно ли вставить ксеноморфу, и может ли вставить ксеноморф. Это было у них вроде подростковой страшилки – жуткий, но притягательный треп.  
Как только они покинут этот сектор фронтира, всем разговорам о ксеноморфах придет конец, по мнению Командования объединенных систем широкие массы не были готовы узнать о том, что где-то недалеко от них живут настоящие чудовища.  
Как бы там ни было, идиллия продолжалась два дня, а потом случилась душевая.  
Вообще душевая для десантника сама по себе была полем боя, шуточным полем боя, но в этот раз… В этот раз в душевой откуда-то взялся фейсхаггер. И этот гад прыганул на Пола Гастингза, но тот, хоть и бухой, был везунчик – кто-то бросил в него мочалку, и рядовой полетел в сторону и на пол. А за Полом наклонившись стоял Генри Моррис, совершенно трезвый, и всего лишь чесал пятку. Тварь приземлилась аккурат на его задницу.  
– Э, ну какого… – начал Моррис, потянувшись рукой назад, чтобы понять, чем его припечатало. Он не закончил, десантник просто онемел.  
В душевой повисла напряженная тишина, пьяные и трезвые, все уставились на Морриса, а тварь тем временем решила устроиться поудобнее – обвила хвостом одну из его ног и равномерно перехватилась лапками.  
Они были крутыми ребятами, и пожгли достаточно фейсхаггеров, но им никогда не приходилось проходить тест «Что делать, если фейсхаггер сидит на заднице вашего товарища».  
– Может быть его прижечь? – раздалось робкое предложение.  
– Ты охуел что ли! – шикнули на энтузиаста.  
– Тихо-тихо, – вмешался Робертс. – Ты как, сынок, держишься?  
Моррис легонько кивнул.  
– Так, – сержант пытался придать голосу уверенность, которой не чувствовал. – Мы никогда не видели, чтобы эта тварь прилепилась к заднице. Они так не делают. Она должна понять, что что-то не так, и отцепиться.  
– За доком Ворденом послали, – сообщил один из уже надевших брюки десантников. Кое-кто успел вооружиться.  
– Эрнандес, Бигсли, держите эту сволочь на мушке, как только сползет, стреляйте, – приказал Робертс.  
Хвост фейсхаггера задвигался, быстро отпустил ногу и попытался обвиться вокруг чего-нибудь ещё. Единственным «ещё» оказался член рядового Морриса, и к тому времени, как тварь оставила попытки, бедняга был на грани обморока, но самое страшное ждало его впереди.  
Хвост снова зацепился за ногу солдата, но гадина как-то напряглась, а Генри сдавленно вскрикнул. Затих. Его глаза полезли из орбит и, наконец, он истошно заорал:  
– Оно лезет ко мне в жопу!!!  
Сержант лишился дара речи, на такой поворот событий никто не рассчитывал.  
– Может по ней из пистолета пальнуть? – вновь раздалось робкое предложение.  
– Да, и спалить парню всю задницу с хозяйством, а может и кишки, – рявкнул Робертс, нервно проводя пятерней по бритой голове. К такому дерьму даже их не готовили.  
– Господи, вот дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмоооо, – причитал Моррис, он побледнел, на щеках появился румянец. Тварь просовывала свой хоботок в него всё дальше и дальше. Куда уж дальше то?! Растягивало его постепенно, но парень понимал, что гадить ему какое-то время будет ой как неприятно. Впрочем, если ему вообще ещё придется гадить в жизни. Кто знал, какой длины эта хрень. От мысли о том, что оно может пробить его насквозь, мир поплыл перед глазами, но Моррис усилием воли удержался на ногах. Если он упадет, то может раздавить тварь, а в жилах у нее кислота, которая разъедает пол.   
Член Морриса начал вставать. Робертс видел, как парню неловко и стыдно, хотя стыдиться тут было нечего, фейсхаггер видимо добрался до простаты и давил на нее, причем действовал ловко, Генри начал постанывать.  
– Парень, док уже идет, – постарался подбодрить подчиненного Робертс.  
– Да, и что он сделает? – Моррис почти плакал. – Вот ведь сука! Мне ведь страшно… Я даже не знаю как, в жизни так не боялся… Я боюсь, что оно в меня что-нибудь выльет, и я сдохну, или пробьет насквозь, и я сдохну, но у меня всё равно стоит, потому что эта сволочь давит…Ох… Сэр, простите, я… Не могу больше… Черт…  
И на этой радостной ноте Генри Моррис кончил.  
– Ни хрена себе, – прокомментировал Эрнандес.  
– Что у вас тут… – из-за спин десантников пробился доктор Ворден и застыл как вкопанный.  
– Какие будут предложения, док? – мрачно осведомился Робертс.  
– Ну я… – Ворден прочистил горло. – Думаю, что надо подождать, понаблюдать.  
– И сколько ты собираешься ждать, пидор гнойный! – Моррис схватил дока за грудки. – Пока оно в меня что-нибудь отложит?  
– Я не уверен, что оно может отложить что-нибудь туда, рядовой… – прошипел доктор, мужик вообще-то бывалый и не робкого десятка.  
– Тогда подождем, – резюмировал сержант.  
В мрачном ожидании они провели следующие полчаса.  
Моррис – как на мине, Эрнандес и Бигсли – с нацеленными на его зад пистолетами, доктор Ворден – осматривая тварь и сверяясь с какими-то записями, однополчане несчастного – заворожено и сочувственно созерцая эту сцену. Над всем этим грозовой тучей возвышался сержант.  
Торжественность момента лишь однажды омрачил ещё не вполне протрезвевший Гастингз, выдвинувший радикальное предложение:  
– А попробуй посрать! – выкрикнул он, явно довольный собой. – Мне вот не понравилось бы, если бы на меня насрали. Я бы точно отцепился.  
– Я тебе обещаю, Пол, что если я выберусь из этого живым, я на тебя точно насру, сука! – рыкнул Моррис. – Ты сдурел что ли? У меня его хобот в жопе! Я не смогу посрать, даже если мне приспичит.  
– Так он же вылезет! – не унимался Гастингс.  
– А если не вылезет! Мне может кишки разорвет, тупой ты придурок! – взвыл Генри. – Сержант, уберите этого мудака на хер отсюда, а то я за себя не отвечаю, я…  
Тут Моррис неожиданно затих.  
– Оно что-то делает, – прошептал он заговорщицки. – Оно… у БЛЯ!!!  
Одним резким движением фейсхаггер втянул в себя хоботок и резво соскочил с многострадальной задницы рядового. Видимо кишечник действительно не годился на роль инкубатора, но тварь с огромной ответственностью подошла к изучению этой возможности и сдалась, только окончательно убедившись в бесполезности затеи.  
По крайней мере, сержант не думал, что её так испугало предложение на нее нагадить.  
Морриса бросило на пол, а фейсхаггер проворно понесся к укрытию – Эрнандес и Бигсли были так шокированы, что проморгали его.  
– Мать вашу, быстро за ним, поймайте этого долбанного пидора, пока он не напал на кого-то ещё, – стрелки выбежали за дверь, но нужно было расшевелить и остальных. – Чего стоим, если не поймаем, кому-то из вас в рот засунут шланг, побывавший в заднице Морриса.  
Вот это сработало на славу. Через пять минут абсолютно протрезвевший десант прочесывал базу.   
Там, где один гад, всегда найдется ещё несколько, и они действительно нашлись.  
Как бы там ни было, благодаря заднице Генри им удалось выполнить это задание до конца.  
Самого Морриса на некоторое время изъял из строя док Ворден, «чтобы проверить, что всё чисто», как он сказал. Робертс дополнительных вопросов не задавал.  
К счастью для Генри, всё действительно оказалось чисто, и очень скоро он снова был с ними. Сперва Робертс беспокоился о насмешках, но быстро понял, что их не будет. Все считали Морриса самым крутым мужиком, которого им когда-либо приходилось встречать, к тому же теперь он вдвойне давал к тому повод, ведь после инцидента в душе задания на внешнем фронтире, связанные с очисткой объектов от ксеноморфов, он выполнял с невероятным остервенением.  
Особенно Генри ненавидел фейсхаггеров, и только его сослуживцы знали за что.

 

Конец.

 

Написано в мае 2012


End file.
